Gemerald, The tribute from district one
by Lolz2605
Summary: A couple of you commented saying 'Theres no reason she would hate the games' I decided to make it she doesn't like the hunger games because its early in to the years the games actually started (11 years) I decided that they might not have started training until later on and because she is quite wealthy and doesnt take extra food she thought she wouldnt be entered. Thanks :)
1. Gemerald

Gemerald's story, the tribute from district one, 11th Hunger Games

I woke up abnormally early, it was still dark, but the sun was overlooking the hills that lay out my window. It was dark enough to not be able to see my sister, but light enough I could make out the silhouette of my mother. I laid in bed for another hour before I decide to get up. By the time I was up the light was much better, I could now see their faces. My younger sister, only twelve. I was surprised she hadn't woken up screaming, I did on the first day of my reaping, but I suppose I took a whole two hours to hush her to bed. I decided as I was up and not getting back to sleep I may as well eat. I crept to the cupboard trying my hardest not to awaken Dazzle, but she woke up and fidgeted around for a while, disturbed by my movement, but rolled over and snuggled back down. Relieved, I opened the cupboard door and retrieved a small piece of our homemade bread. We are much more fortunate than some of the others in district one. We can afford things others can't. I sat down and piece by piece slowly tarred of small pieces of the bread. By the time I had finished my mother came to my side and said,

"You alright darling, bad dreams about the reaping" she spoke in her normal soft voice.

"No" I tried to reply in a confident voice, but inside I was scared out my mind.

A little later on Dazzle woke up. She seemed startled that we were already up. She was more than likely petrified about the reaping, after all it was at 2:00pm and that time would soon come round.

Another couple of hours passed before she started to become worried. It was now only an hour away. Mother decided to tell us our clothes were ready, to try and disturb the deadly silence. But I think that just made it worse for her, realising he would soon be in the city circle waiting to find out who will be reaped.

I try not to think about being reaped. After all my names only been entered six times, because I am seventeen and never taken tesserae. Neither has Dazzle as it's her first year.

I am not like most seventeen year old girl, I am more gentle and caring, whereas some of them are monstrous beasts who are happy to kill anyone. I'm not like that, and not changing to suit the Capitols game. Alliances may work, but that's only because they would help me! Wait, I'm getting too caught up on this, I've not even been reaped, and there are so many other girls with their names in a lot more times than me. After all it's not me I'm worried for, it's Flint I'm more scared for. He lives in the poorer part of town; we met when we were just six. He has his name in thirty-two times; he had to, to keep his family alive. Now I'm worried, not for me or Dazzle but Flint.


	2. Reaping

Mother came in calmly; she thinks some things sound better when you say it calmly, but when you announce it's time to leave for the reaping, even if you shouted it, it's no different the impact it has. Realising in only half an hour, you could be being shipped off to the Capitol, and participating in a death sentence.  
Me and Dazzle slowly walked out of the wooden door. She gripped my hand tightly in her right hand. I could feel the insecurity in her grasp, after all me and mother have protected her from everything that could have ever harmed her. But this is compulsory and means there is no way I can defend her. None.

We continued to walk until we reached the square. The silence scared me, she's normally so chatty. I slow her down just be before we enter the line to stand in queue for the reaping.

"Are you alright Dazzle?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Yes" I could see she was trying to be confident, but her eyes told otherwise. She bursted in to tears in front of me. I tried to calm her down, but it only took a few minutes to calm her down when she realised there were live cameras everywhere, and the reaping was starting in only five minutes.

We half walked/ran trying not to be late; luckily we made it in time! We registered and took our places in order of age. Oldest at the front, youngest at the back.

The escort walked on to the stage, he's wearing a pink, smart suit, and seems to have pink flicks coming of the end of his eyelashes.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm pleased to announce the 11th Hunger Games!" Most applauded, but some, including me remained silent.

"Now, as always we need to pick our tributes to participate in the hunger games." He started walking over to the glass bowl for males. He reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. Whoever's name is on that slip will have their lives changed. He slowly tracked back to the centre of the stage, and started to unfold the paper.

"Flint Manta"

No. This couldn't be happening! Not only has Flint been entered into the hunger games, someone else from our district will have to fight him, and no one knows yet!

"Come on up Flint" I could see Flint making his way up the stage. He looked confident, im not sure whether that was a show or truth, but if it was fake he pulled it off!

"Now for the girls!" Again he walked, but this time to the females bowl. He ruffled his hands around in the bowl for a minute, then finally picked one. My heart stopped. What if that's me or Dazzle. The thought left my mind remembering I only have my name in their six times. But that changed.

"Gemerald Newsoon" What? My name is … It's me. I edged towards the side walk, not believing what I had just heard. I'm in the Hunger Games, and competing against Flint!


End file.
